With rising costs of electrical energy produced from by burning fossil fuels, efforts have been made to use wind power to produce electricity. However, predicting wind availability where and when and for how long is not yet generally possible. Furthermore, the strength of the wind in not constant and it varies from zero to storm force. This means that wind turbines do not produce the same amount of electricity all the time, and there will be times when they produce no electricity at all. Therefore, there is a need for an alternative technology to generate electrical energy.